sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władczyni Anarchii
link=Powieść miesiąca|right = W skrócie = = Wstęp = Dziewczyna nic nie pamięta, prócz jej własnego imienia. Budzi się pod opieką nieznanego jej chłopaka. Lilith skrywa w sobie wielki sekret. Tajemnicę która ona sama nie pamięta. Lecz gdy nadejdzie czas, nastąpi Koniec. = Powieść = Muszę uciec. Teraz. Szybko! Wszystko mi się rozmazuje przed oczami. Nie mogę tu zostać! Podniosłam się z tronu przeznaczonego dla mnie, lecz po chwili opadłam znowu na niego ciężko dysząc. Nie mam siły. Moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zaczerpnęłam głęboko powietrza zatrzymując je w płucach po czym wstałam z siedzenia i ruszyłam się kilka kroków na przód. Poczułam wielki ból w kolanach oraz mięśniach przeszywający moje ciało na wskroś. Nie mogę się poddać. Belzebub nie pozwoli mi wyjść tak łatwo. Nie ustąpi. Nigdy nie pozwoli mi wyjść z tej komnaty choć bym miała skonać przez jego tortury. Przeszłam kilka kroków jęcząc z bólu. Nie uda mu się mnie zatrzymać. Wytrzymam! Nie dam mu się więzić przez kolejne lata! Teraz on będzie cierpiał. Złapałam się klamki w drzwiach, była lodowo zimna mimo że zdawała się parzyć. -Tym mnie nie zatrzymasz!-wrzasnęłam na cały głos i otworzyłam gwałtownie drzwi. Trafiłam do ciemnego korytarza, ciemniejszego nawet od mojej komnaty gdzie jedyne światło dawała mała świeczka. Na końcu korytarza jaśniła się poświata, lecz nie wiem do kogo lub czego należała. Puściłam się biegiem nie zważając już na ból w nogach wywołany gniewem Belzebuba. W nozdrzach czułam ohydny fetor zgnilizny i palonych zwłok. Kręci mi się w głowie. Ledwo widzę przedmioty powieszone na ścianach z odpadającą już tapetą w kolorze brudnego rubinu. Coraz bardziej zbliżałam się do światłą które sprawiało że widziałam coraz mniej. Wbiegłam w obłoki światła i poczułam jak maleńkie drobinki piasku lub szkła kaleczą moją skórę doprowadzając do krwawienia. Nic nie widziałam gdy wybiegłam poza światłość. Mocny, chłodny wiatr łagodził moje obolałe ciało mimo że już nie czułam na sobie Belzebuba. Zaczęłam mrugać oczami by pozbyć się rozmycia. Pod nogami poczułam twarde podłoże z ziemi. W końcu dostrzegłam gdzie się znajduje. Las Weir. Suche, pomarszczone, czarne drzewa bez liści wiły się w górę tworząc pokrywę i osłonę od światła słonecznego którego i tak brakowało . Niebo było jak zawsze pochmurne i spowite nisko ciemno szarym, gdzieniegdzie białym puchem. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Wcześniejszy snop światła zniknął i został zastąpiony osuwiskiem a wręcz przepaścią mającą na pewno około kilometr głębokości. Widok w dół był zasłonięty gęstą mgłą. Dalszy krajobraz pokazywał jedynie daleko odsunięte góry z czarnej skały bez żadnej roślinności. Nie mam wyjścia. Ale także nie waham się. Z początku powolnym krokiem weszłam do lasu. Na razie jestem bezpieczna. Jednak ten Las. Czuć w nim obecność. Nie jednego istnienia. Te drzewa mają dusze. Usłyszałam ciche szepty i śmiechy. Zaczyna się, pomyślałam. Zaczęłam coraz szybciej stąpać po twardej i wyschniętej ziemi słuchając tajemniczych głosów. Poczułam jak gałąź rozrywa mi pobrudzona biała sukienkę i rozcina skórę ma ramieniu jak ostry nóż. Ciepła krew zaczęła mi spływać po ramieniu, zaraz szepty przerodziły się w głośne rozmowy i krzyki. Złapałam się za ramię i odwróciłam się do tyłu lasu prychając jak kot pokazałam zęby. Prychnięcie przerodziło się w ostry ryk. Wzdrygnęłam się. Nie. Nie. To naprawdę jest we mnie. Ruszyłam biegiem na przód trzymając się za ranę. Krew brudziła moją sukienkę i zostawiała wyraźny rubinowy ślad na podłożu. Jeszcze trochę, dopingowałam się w duchu. Dobiegłam do miejsca gdzie dwa bądź trzy drzewa zlewały się ze sobą tworząc w sobie jamę. Weszłam do środka szybko oglądając się za sobą. Przyłożyłam dłoń ubrudzoną moją krwią. -Drzewo co zrodziło wszelkie istnienie. Otwórz się przed Panią tego świata okazując mi przejście. Zabierz mnie tam gdzie nie sięgnie mnie wzrok Belzebuba. Za zapłatę ofiaruję ci moją krew którą zmyjesz zacierając mój ślad. –powiedziałam zwracając się do drzewa bądź do jego ducha tkwiącego w korze. -Zrobię jak każesz ma Pani, lecz wiedz że twych śladów nie będę mógł nie odsłaniać Panu. –z wnętrza drzewa wydobył się głos Starego Zerefa, władcy Lasu Weir. Odsunęłam rękę od kory i zamknęłam oczy skupiając się w sobie jedynie na drzewu i jego lekkiego pomruku. W ostatniej chwili poczułam dźgnięcie w serce. Nie fizyczne lecz duchowe. Belzebub, dosięgnął mnie. Chłopak szedł jak zawsze dębową uliczką w miejskim parku wyprowadzając swojego psa. Był to zwykły dzień, a raczej wieczór. Słońce juz zaszło i coraz bardziej sie ściemniało. Demon, pies chłopaka biegał wśród zarośli gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Zaszczekał głośno patrząc na swojego pana. -Co jest?-zapytał się i podszedł do psa który nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć. Zobaczył nieprzytomną dziewczynę z głęboko czarnymi, jak pióra kruka, długimi włosami. Miała na sobie poszarpaną, brudną, biało szarą sukienkę. Zauważył że ubranie jest pobrudzone krwią. Obrucił dziewczynę na lewy bok by przyjżec się z kąd pochodzi krew. Jej prawe ramie było głeboko rozcięte. Chłopak nie długo się zastanawiając się wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Gdy wrócił położył nieznajomą na swoim łożku, wczesniej opatrzył i odkaził jej ranę. Rozejrzałam się wzięła? Nie mógł się tego dowiedziec gdy dziewczyna była nieprzytomna. Postanowił poczekać aż się obudzi i stawić przed nią szereg pytań. *** Hm? Boli mnie głowa i ramie. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Podniosłam się pół leżac i pół siedząc. Chwile, jednak wszystko mnie boli. Dosłownie całe ciało. Gdzie jestem? Zaraz, kim jestem? Rozejrzałam się gdzie się znajduje. Leże w łóżku w pokoju. Kogo? Pokój był mały. Na przeciwko mnie stało biurko z komputerem, a z boku na półce masa gier video i filmów. Oprucz szafy, kilku komód i łóżka nic innego nie było. Jedynie gitara elektryczna. Zauważyłam że mam zabandażowaną rękę. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł do nich czerwono włosy chłopak. -Obudziłaś się?-zapytał. Tylko kiwnęłam głową. -Znalazłem cię w parku nieprzytomną i ranną. Co się stało że się tam znalazłaś poraniona? Co się stało? Nie wiem. -Nie pamiętam.-powiedziałam lekko zachrypniętym głosem. -Dobra... Jak się nazywasz? -...Lilith.-po namyśle odpowiedziałam. Lilith. -Jestem Kastiel. Gdzie mieszkasz? Powinnaś wrócić do domu bo już jest późno. Jeśli ktoś cię pobił to powinnaś zgłosić to na policje. -Ja.. Nie wiem. Nie pamietam nic.-zupełnie nic. -Nic? Masz amnezje? -Zupełnie nic. Oprócz Lilith. -No dobra. Chyba powinnaś zostać u mnie do póki nie przypomnisz sobie czegoś. Chcesz się umyć? -Chętnie. Wysunęłam się lekko z pod kołdry i spróbowałam stanąć. Nogi mnie bolą. Zrobiłam krok. Powoli przyzwyczajam sie do napiecia w nogach. A one do ponownego użytku. Mam wrażenie jak bym przebiegła maraton wytrzymałościowy. Chłopak przyglądał mi się jak ide i pewnie zastanawiał się czy mi pomóc czy dać sobie spokój. -Mogę ci dać ubrania mojej mamy. Ponieważ innych nie mam. A w tym łachu chodzić nie będziesz. -Dobrze. -Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza po prawej. -Dzięki. Podpierając się o ścianę podeszłam powoli do drzwi. Łazienka była użądzona w kolorach szafiru. Spojrzałam w lustro. Zobaczyłam zmętniałą dziewczyne z potarganymi czarnymi włosami i z zielonymi oczami. Ja tak wyglądam? Nic mi to nie mówi. Jestem cała podrapana, brudna od piachu i własnej krwi. Zauważyłam za sobą pozkładany ręcznik, granatowe jinsy i bialy podkoszulek. Zdjęłam z siebie brudna i poszarpaną sukienkę i weszłam pod prysznic. Ciepła woda koiła moje ciało i pozwoliła odprężyć się wewnętrznie. Kim jestem? Z kąd jestem? Co tu robie? Te pytania nasuwały mi sie na myśl ale nie umiałam na nie odpowiedzieć. Okropne uczucie gdy ma się taką pustke w głowie. Dobrze że pamietam co to szampon i mydło. Jestem wdzięczna Kastielowi że mi pomógł. Nie wiem co by się stało gdybym tam została. -No bez przesady? Nie robisz sobie żartów?-powiedział Kastiel lekko, wkurzony? Myśli że ja bym o tym żartowała? -Nie robię. Na serio nic nie pamiętam. Ale przynajmniej znam swoje imie. I o dzięki Boże, wiem co to kuchenka gazowa i do czego służy. Nie tak jak ty.-spojżałam na swój talerz który przedstawiał marnie wyglądającą jajecznice. -Nie marudź. Nigdy nie gotuje. -To co ty jesz? Kastiel zrobił minę jak by się intensywnie zastanawiał po czym odprał: -Pizze, chińskie... Z reguły matka gotuje. Albo służaca. -Ty mówisz serio? Macie służące?-zdziwiłam się. -Rodzice są nadziani. Co poradzić mi takie coś nie jest potrzebne. -He?-podniosłam jedną brew pytająco.-Coś ci nie wierze. Dawno byś padł z głodu. Ja gotuje obiad. -Jak chcesz. Pamietasz co sie gotuje? -Tak pamiętam! Nie urodziłam się wczoraj. Może i nie pamiętam kim jestem, i nie znam swoich wspomnień ale takie rzeczy jak gotowanie czy używanie prysznica zostały w mojej głowie. Wyciągnęłam ręce i położyłam głowe na blacie stołu. Zimna powierzchnia przyjemnie chłodziła czoło. Cały czas mnie boli głowa. Wczoraj po prysznicu od razu położyłam się spać. Tyle że nadal w łóżku Kasa. Musiał pewnie spać w innym pokoju. Dom jest naprawdę duży. W czasie śniadania dowiedziałam się że chodzi do liceum Słodki Amoris, nazwa kompleksu szkolnego rozwaliła mnie. Gra na gitarze elektrycznej, razem z jego przyjacielem Lysandrem i Arminem mają swój zespół. Jest też jakaś dziewczyna ale jej imienia nie zdradził. Ma super fajnego dużego psa o imieniu Demon który teraz zmacznie śpi w naszych nogach pod stołem. -To dziwne że znam podstawowe informacje a nic o sobie. Czy to się jakoś grupuje? Można zapomnieć dosłownie wszystko? To było by straszne. Musiałabym uczyć się wszystkiego od nowa. -zaczęłam rozmyślać nad tym.-Ciekawe czy bym zapomniała jak się chodzi... -Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. -Nic nic. Nie ważne.-westchnęłam i sięgnęłam po kubek z herbata.-Przypomnij mi dlaczego nie ma twoich rodziców? -Rany, wyjechali w delegacje. Jakieś sprawy biznesowe. Ale jak znam życie pewnie zachaczą o ciepłe kraje na tydzień. Ej, może ty masz skleroze a nie amnezje?-zapytał rozbawiony. -Nie. To amnezja. Chyba. Hm, skoro wiem że to amnezja to może nie mam amnezji bo wiem co to znaczy. -Co?-chyba pogubił się w moim myśleniu.-Nie filozofuj, faktem jest to że nie pamiętasz nic o sobie. To wystarczy. -Eee, nudny jesteś..-powiedziałam przeciągając by zaraagował. Kąciki ust podniosły się tworząc zadziorny uśmiech na jego twarzy. -Pff, zobaczysz przez następne dni jak bardzo nudny jestem.-powiedział sarkastycznie. -Już nie mogę się doczekać.-również się uśmiechnęłam. Ból głowy stawał się coraz gorszy. Tak jak by ktoś lub coś chciało się dostać albo wydostać z mojej głowy. Chyba mój mózg wytrwale pracuje by znaleźć informacje w jego zakamarkach.-Masz tabletkę przeciwbólową? -Mam.-podniusł się i podszrania i podsdł do szafeczki na ścianie. Podał mi szklankę z wodą i białą tabletkę z czarnym napisem: IBUPROM. Połknęłam popijając naraz cała szklanką. Teraz tylko czekać aż przestanie. -Może pójdziemy kupić ci jakieś ubrania i podstawowe rzeczy. -Ale nie mam jak... -Ja ci kupię. -To za dużo. I tak pomogłeś mi wystarczająco. -Cicho. Kiedyś mi oddasz jak odzyskasz pamięć.-wkurzł się? -Dobra. I tak teraz chodzę po sklepach z chłopakiem. Pojechaliśmy samochodem. Nie wiedziałam że ma prawo jazdy. Na pierwszy ogień poszły spodnie. Kupiliśmy dwie pary. Czarne i jinsowe. Całe szczęście była wyprzedaż. Dalej kupiliśmy 3 bluzki. Zwykłą czarną obcisłą z napiszem: Devilish Angel, migdałową na grube ramiączka i dłuższą szarą bluzowato koszulkę która zwisała z ramion. Biały podkoszulek jego mamy też sobie zostawię. Powiedział że nigdy go nie nosiła i nie będzie. -Ja tam nie wchodze.-powiedział stanowczo stojąc pod sklepem z bielizną. -Oj no to nic takiego. Co ci szkodzi. -zaśmiałam sie. -Masz kartkę a tu sobie poczekam.-wskazał głową ławke kilka metrów dalej. -Dobrze. Jak sobie chcesz. Weszłam do środka. Pierwsze co przykuło moją uwagę był niebieski komplet bielizny z koronki. Pewnie drogie, pomyślałam. Wzięłam ze sobą do przymierzalni trzy staniki. Ale napewno wezme tylko jeden. To jest strasznie drogie. W koncu wybrałam czarno niebieski z wiązaniem z przodu. Do tego podobne majtki. Oprócz innych 4 par. Wyszłam ze sklepu i spojrzałam na Kastiela. Siedział na ławcę grzebiąc w telefonie. -Jestem.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach. Podnusł wzrok na mnie z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Pf, ja tu z uśmiechem a on wali focha. -To wszystko? -Chyba tak. -No dobra. Idziemy na lody. Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź ruszył w drugą stronę w kierunku baru. A może ja nie chce lodów? Chociaż w sumie to chce. Ale jak bym nie chciała? Dedyduje o wszystkim sam. Arogant. Poszliśmy do baru z lodami, Shake-ami i parzoną kawą. Za szkłem w plastikowych pojemnikach prezentowały się różnokolorowe lody o smakach typu „Smerfy”, „Bajeczne mango”, Zimna cytrynka”. -Jaki chcesz? Pamiętasz jakie smaki lubisz?-zapytał Kas patrząc mi w oczy przenikliwym wzrokiem. Po ciele przeszedł mi elektryczny dreszcz. -Nie wiem czy pamiętam.- rozejrzałam się po pojemnikach i nazwach.-Pistacjowy. -Dobrze. –zwrócił się do sprzedawcy.-Poproszę jedną kulkę pistacjową i jedną miętową. Facet miał napisane na plastikowej tabliczce „Jace”. -Dziękuję.-powiedziałam gdy podał mi kulkę zielonych lodów w waflowym rożku. Kastiel wziął swoje lody i zapłacił. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia z centrum handlowego. Tyle rzeczy mi dzisiaj kupił. Jak mam mu się za to odwdzięczyć? -Może powinnam pójść do pracy? Chce ci spłacić to wszystko. -Jak znajdziesz prace? Nie masz żadnych dokumentów. -O, no tak. Rzeczywiście. –zapomniałam kompletnie o tym. To tak jak bym nie istniała. -Ale wiesz. Chyba wiem gdzie mogłabyś pracować. -Hm? Gdzie? -Lysander ma starszego brata o cztery lata. Ma swój sklep z ubraniami. Myślę że mógłby się zgodzić. -Super. Jeszcze raz dzięki.-wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Na to Kastiel także się uśmiechnął i poczochrał mnie po głowie. Doszliśmy do wyjścia i pojechaliśmy do domu Kasa, nadal mnie przeraża wielkość tego domu. Z zewnątrz prezentuje się jak jakaś willa lub wielki ekskluzywny hotel. Oprócz tego przed wejściem jest jeszcze wielki ogród z japońskimi wiśniami, ładnie się prezentujący przyciętym żywopłotem i innymi kwiatami czy krzaczkami wokół ławek i ścieżek. Poszliśmy do salonu a na nas czekała pokojówka, która grzecznie się z nami przywitała. -Jak uniknę spotkania z twoimi rodzicami gdy wrócą? -Z tym nie ma większego problemu. Mamy z cztery wolne pokoje nie licząc mojego. Pokojówki mogę namówić by nic nie mówiły. A ty możesz przebywać w wolnych pokojach. Poza tym, całymi dniami matka jeździ po salonach piękności czy swoich przyjaciółkach. A ojciec po klubach. -Nie są razem? -Są małżeństwem ale w separacji. -Cz… -Jeśli chcesz zapytać czemu to już ci powiem że dla firmy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na rozwód. -Rozumiem. Usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. Usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. Wszedł do pokoju chłopak o biało szarych włosach. Był dziwnie ubrany. Miał na sobie ubrania w stylu gotyckim? A może wiktoriańskim? -O, Lys.-powiedział Kas i wstał do niego. Ruszyłam za nim. -To ta o której mówiłeś?-powiedział ze spokojem przybyły chłopak. -Tak. -Jestem Lilith.- powiedziałam entuzjastycznie z uśmiechem. -Lysander.-powiedział. Zdawało jak bym usłyszała słowo „Leviatan”, ale zignorowałam to. Przybliżyłam się patrząc mu prosto w oczy z zaciekawieniem. -Ale masz fajne paczadełki!-palnęłam jak głupia zafascynowana i zdziwiona ich kolorem. Kastiel na to parsknął śmiechem a ja się speszyłam i zarumieniłam ze wstydu. Lysander tylko się lekko uśmiechnął. „Leviatan!”, usłyszałam znowu w swojej głowie. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. -Leo szukał pracownika prawda?-zapytał bezpośrednio. -Tak. A o co chodzi? -Chciałam zacząć pracować bym mogła zwrócić pieniądze Kasowi i mieć jakieś na życie.-tym razem ja zabrałam głos. -Ale jak się domyślasz skoro nic nie pamięta nie ma żadnych dokumentów. Więc nikt ją nie zatrudni. -Musiałbym z nim dzisiaj pogadać. Myślę że byłaby taka możliwość. Nie wiem w jaki sposób zarejestruje jej zatrudnienie. -Można zawsze załatwić jej lewe dokumenty.-wtrącił się Kastiel. -Nie, nie można Kastiel.-Lys się oburzył.-Zapytam dzisiaj Leo. Najwyraźniej Leo to jego brat. Ciekawe czy są podobni. Głowa zaczęła mi znowu boleć. Cały czas słyszałam „Leviatan”, mówione ochrypłym szeptem. Każde słowo stwarzało pulsowanie w skroniach, ból powiększał się w miarę zwiększania się głośności głosów. -Wiecie, ja chyba pójdę się położyć. Znowu mnie głowa boli.-wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. -Czekaj, chcesz u mnie w pokoju czy.. -Obojętne. Mogę u ciebie?-zapytałam Kastiela. -Możesz. Weszłam kilka schodków by wyjść poza platformę dużego pokoju. „Leviatan, Leviatan, Leviatan, Mephisto..”. Głosy coraz bardziej się nasilały oraz wystąpiło kolejne imię. „Mephistoles! Leviatan! Belzebub! Mephistoles! Lilith!!” Moje imię! Przestańcie! Zachwiałam się na nogach i złapałam się głowy. -Przestańcie..!-krzyknęłam do głosów w mojej głowie. -Ej, Lilith! Co jest?!-usłyszałam krzyk Kastiela. Z mojego gardła wyszło ciche prychnięcie. Coraz bardziej boli. Już nie mogę. Straciłam obraz przed oczami grunt pod stopami po czym upadłam twardo na ziemie. Dotarł do mnie jedynie krzyk Kasa wołającego moje imię. * -Myślisz że nic jej nie jest?-pomału docierały do mnie głosy. Nie ruszyłam się i zaczęłam się wsłuchiwać. Poczułam dotyk zimnych palców na policzku. -Nie. -Dlaczego się nią tak zainteresowałeś? To nie w twoim stylu.-powiedział Lysander. -Ponieważ…-przeciągnął Kastiel.-Też musiałeś to zauważyć. Lilith, Lilit… Ona.. -Chyba nie myślisz że..-słuchać było przerażenie zmieszane z zaskoczeniem. -Tak. Właśnie tak myślę. To ona nawet Askalon zareagował. -Ale jak? Przecież nawet nic nie pamięta. -Na razie nie. Jak sobie przypomni to co zrobi? Albo co my będziemy musieli zrobić? W ogóle jak się tutaj wzięła? Została wygnana przez Belzebuba? -Nie. Na pewno nie. Przecież nie chciał ją nawet wypuścić. Znasz go. Pewnie uciekła. -Ale żeby właśnie przed końcem? Dlaczego zapomniała?-Kas zdawał się być przejęty. O czym oni mówią? Dlaczego wymawiają jedno z imion jakie brzmiały mi w głowie. I dlaczego już ustały? -Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet jak się przedostała. -Na razie zostawimy to tak jak jest. Później się zastanowimy razem co robić. -Myślisz że nas pamięta? Pewnie sam Belzebub mieszał jej teraz w głowie. -Nie myślisz że to nie w jego stylu? -Racja.. -Musimy ją ochronić. Ja muszę. Poruszyłam się lekko. W dodatku swędzi mnie nos. Zawsze tak się dzieje gdy chce sie zachować spokój by się nie ruszać. Ale los coś wykombinuje. Zaraz chłopaki ucichli. Idiotka! Mogłam siedzieć cicho i udawać że śpię. Postanowiłam dalej udawać. Dalej, kontynuujcie! Chce wiedzieć więcej. Cisza. -Dobra. Niech się wyśpi.-powiedział Kastiel. Kurwa! Usłyszałam otwieranie i trzask drzwi a potem kroki na korytarzu. Gdy wyszli otorzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam sie po pokoju. Kas mnie znowu zaniósł do swojego pokoju. Wtuliłam się do miękkiej poduszki. Podoba mi się jego zapach. Jest w całym pokoju. Szkoda że nie zostali dalej. Może bym się czegoś dowiedziała. Teraz widzę że wiedzą coś o czym ja nie mam pojęcia. Coś mi świta. Za każdym razem jak słyszę słowo Belzebub mam dziwne uczucie w sercu. Mam wrażenie jak bym go znała albo samo imię. Ale w tej chwili mam totalną pustkę w sobie. Kim oni są? -Leviatan, Mephistoles, Belzebub… Askalon.-spróbowałam sobie przypomnieć imiona które słyszałam oraz które wymówili chłopaki. Muszę sobie to gdzieś zapisać. Dokładnie, powinnam zapisywać sobie wszystko co sobie przypomnę. Wstałam niechętnie z łóżka i podeszłam do biurka. Otworzyłam pierwszą szufladę. Znajdowały się tam różne rupiecie. Pogrzebałam dalej. Mój wzrok przykuło małe foliowe opakowanie. -No nie… Serio?-powiedziałam na głos swoje myśli. Żeby trzymać prezerwatywy w szufladzie. I to w tej pierwszej! –Idiota. Schowałam ją z powrotem do szuflady. Otworzyłam koleją i znalazłam to co chciałam. Wyjęłam kartkę w kratkę która wolno leżała koło innych i zaczęłam wypisywać imiona które wcześniej zapamiętałam. Wypisałam wszystkie i zauważyłam że sama bez namysłu napisałam słowo: „Lucyfer”. Co? -Co ty tam robisz?-usłyszałam donośny głos Kasa za moimi plecami. Wzdrygnęłam się albo prawie pisnęłam. -Przestraszyłeś mnie! Wypisuje, coś co mi świta w głowie. Spojrzał na kartkę. Zauważyłam że źrenice mu się nieznaczne powiększyły i niezauważalnie się wzdrygnął. -Ej, co jest?-zapytałam zaniepokojona. -Nic. To dobrze że sobie przypominasz.-starał się uspokoić i sprawiać pozory. Ale ja i tak wszystko widzę. Coś wyraźnie jest nie tak. –Wiesz co to znaczy? To co napisałaś? Mam powiedzieć czy… -Wiem że to są imiona.-zaczęłam.-Gdy patrzę, słyszę bądź wymawiam jego imię..-wskazałam słowo Belzebub.-…dziwnie się czuję. Jak by samo słowo miało wzbudzać grozę. Czekałam na reakcję Kastiela. Patrzył się na kartkę omijając mój wzrok. To wkurzające! -Jak sobie jeszcze coś przypomnisz powiedz mi od razu.-powiedział spokojnie nadal nie patrząc mi w oczy. Spójrz na mnie! Jak na zawołanie spojrzał mi prosto w oczy zimnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Nie mogłam z niego nic wyczytać. To jego obrona. -Która godzina? Jadłeś obiad?-zapytałam jak nigdy nic, zmieniając temat by atmosfera zrobiła się luźniejsza. -Siedemnasta. Nie, nie jadłem.-wyszliśmy z pokoju kierując się do kuchni. -W takim razie ja zrobię obiad, okej? -Rób co i jak chcesz. Byle by było dobre. -Będzie! A, Lysnader jest jeszcze? -Nie. Już poszedł. Załatwi Ci pracę. Na szczęście sklep nie jest daleko. -Aha. Jasne. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego ciepło. Jego kąciki ust lekko się podniosły. Tak! Sukces! Wielkość Kastielowej kuchni nadal mnie zaskakuje. Kiedy jest się bogatym zawsze wszystko jest takie wielkie? Zaczęłam przeglądać produkty w lodówce i szafkach. Zrobię kluski z sosem serowym. Wyjęłam potrzebne produkty i wstawiłam garnek z wodą. Cały czas czuję spojrzenie Kasa na sobie. Siedzi z tyłu przy stole barkowym. Postanowiłam nie zwracać na niego uwagę. Ważniejszą sprawą nadal jest moja pamięć. Powinnam trochę spróbować sobie przypomnieć. Tylko jak to zrobić? Widać że te imiona mają coś ze mną wspólnego. Tyle że nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia co one znaczą. Może to moja rodzina? Albo znajomi? Tylko że nazwanie kogoś w dzisiejszych czasach w taki sposób mogłoby mieć konsekwencje w postaci wytknięcia przez innych. Nie dziwiłabym się. Nie sądzę by ktoś zdrowy umysłowo nadał swojemu dziecku imię Mephistelos. Wyglądają jak by były wyjęte z filmu Fantasy o demonach. Zawiła sprawa. Ciekawe czy jest ich więcej. Przydatniejszą informacją byłaby jakaś scena z życia. Gdy skończyłam gotować podałam kluski z sosem serowym z listkiem bazylii. Nie obyło się od kąśliwych uwag Kastiela. Po skończonym obiedzie Kas zrobił mi mapkę miasta i zaznaczył gdzie mam się jutro udać by załatwić sobie pracę. Jutro poniedziałek więc Kastiel i Lysander będą musieli iść do szkoły. Brak dokumentów i amnezja, w końcu zły los się przydał. Niestety będzie trochę nudno bez chłopaków. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu i spektakularnym zderzeniu się z Kastielem ruszyłam do sklepu gdzie będę pracować. Dotknęłam swojego czoła. Mam nadzieje że nie zostanie ślad. Rano wpadłam na Kasa przez co uderzyłam się w brodę a następnie przez siłę odrzutu upadłam na twardy tyłek. Oby ten dzień nie okazał się pechowym. Zauważyłam na rogu sklep z szyldem z napisem „Alice”. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam. Sklep był nie duży. Dokładnie naprzeciw mnie za kasą siedział czarnowłosy chłopak. Podeszłam bliżej. -Ano, jestem Lilith. Miałam tutaj pracować. Lys mówił… -Ah, tak. Wybacz. –podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do mnie.-Mów mi Leo. Lysander mówił o twojej sytuacji. Twoje zadanie to operacja nad kasą fiskalną oraz czasem posłużysz mi jako model. -Hm, czemu? Model? -Sam projektuje i szyje ubrania. Czasem będę potrzebował popracować na człowieku oraz przydałaby się opinia. Zmianę masz od godziny 8 do 15. -Dobrze. -Zaraz pokarzę ci jak się obsługuje kasą. -Od kiedy zaczynam? -Od teraz, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. -Nie, nie. Jest dobrze.-uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. Na co on również oddał uśmiechem. Rzeczywiście jest podobny do Lysandra. A szczególnie jego strój. Leo wytłumaczył mi jak mam się obsługiwać tym ustrojstwem zwanym kasą fiskalną. Zaraz jak zaczął mi przedstawiać znaczenie guzików potrzebowałam zapisać sobie na kartce potrzebne informacje. Gdy skończył udał się na swoje zaplecze a ja zaczęłam swoją pracę. Zauważyłam że sklep nie jest bardzo popularny, chociaż to może ze względu na porę dnia. Kilka przechodniów zajrzało do sklepu przez szybę a kilka weszło i rozejrzało się po sklepie. W rezultacie nic nie kupiono. Z nudów zaczęłam rysować po kartce długopisem. Zanim się obejrzałam stworzyłam granatowy las wyryty na kartce przez długopis automatyczny. Drzewa miały dziwne powykrzywiane kształty i pięły się w górę. Wyrysowałam ledwo zauważalną ścieżkę która prowadziła do wielkiego pnia drzewa. Zdawało się jak by ono miało norę czy jaskinię. Po boku drzewa w wolnym miejscu od granatowego długopisu wyrysowałam napis „Zeref”, tak by stapiał się w las i zdawał wrażenie jak by litery były gałązkami drzew. -Zeref…-szepnęłam do siebie. Kolejna wskazówka. Wyjęłam ze spodni złożoną kartkę z imionami. Pod nimi dopisałam „Zeref” i „las” zastanawiając się co mają ze sobą wspólnego. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dzwonek ogłaszający przyjście klienta. Do sklepu weszła dorosła kobieta i rozejrzała się po sklepie. -Dzień Dobry.-przywitała się. Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Zaczęła chodzić między wieszakami przeglądając ubrania. Nieświadomie śledziłam ją wzrokiem patrząc co robi. Wyjęła jedną z sukienek na wieszaku i ją przejrzała. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do mnie. -Gdzie jest przebieralnia?-zapytała spokojnie. -Tam obok manekina.-wskazałam jej ręką. -Dziękuję. -Proszę.-odpowiedziałam grzecznie. Znowu zajęłam się sobą, a dokładniej rysunkiem. Nie wiedziałam że tak umiem. Szkic nie wyglądał na zwykłe bazgroły, a zrobiony z namysłem. Zaraz znów kobieta podeszła do mnie. -Jest może mniejszy rozmiar tej sukienki?-zapytała i pokazała wiszącą lawendową sukienkę. -Na wieszakach nie ma?-zapytałam. -Nie. -Proszę chwilę zaczekać, sprawdzę na zapleczu.-wzięłam ze sobą wieszak z ubraniem i podeszłam do Leo który siedział na krześle kreśląc coś na kartce. -Jest tego mniejszy rozmiar?-zapytałam go. Obrócił się i spojrzał. -Nie. Ale powiedz że można uszyć na miarę lub przerobić. -Dobrze.-wróciłam do kasy gdzie stała kobieta.-Niestety nie ma mniejszej ale możemy uszyć na miarę lub przerobić.-powiedziałam do niej. -Rozumiem. Będą do tego dodatkowe koszty?-zobaczyłam za sobą Leo. -W przypadku szycia na miarę plus 15, a przy przerobieniu to zależy.-odezwał się zamiast mnie. -W takim razie chciałabym na miarę.-odpowiedziała kobieta. -Jeśli Pani to nie przeszkadza zmierzyłbym Panią na zapleczu. -Dobrze. -Proszę za mną.-i zniknęli z drzwiami. Dopiero teraz gdy spojrzałam na metkę ubrania zauważyłam jakie są drogie. Nic dziwnego że mało kto tutaj przychodzi. Chyba że kogoś na to stać. Mimowolnie pomyślałam o Kastielu. Nie, nie, nie. Jakoś w tej chwili nie mam ochoty o nim myśleć. -Amon…-usłyszałam za sobą jak by ktoś mi szeptał do ucha. Obejrzałam się szybko. Nikogo nie ma. Co to było? Kolejne głosy? -Amon…-usłyszałam znowu. Zaczynam się bać. Zapisałam szybko kolejne imię na kartce bym później nie zapomniała. Przymknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki wdech by się uspokoić. Znowu usłyszałam szept ale tym razem nie obejrzałam się i starałam się nie bać lub starać się by nie było tego po mnie widać. Wsłuchałam się w ciszę. Mija 30 sekund. Minuta. Nic. Cisza. Widocznie to coś czy może ktoś, odeszło. Ha? Dziwne jest to że biorę pod uwagę zjawiska paranormalne. Ale przecież duch mi nie szeptał do ucha. To coś innego. Znając życie pewnie coś gorszego. Z nudów przeszłam się po sklepie oglądając ubrania. Niektóre były naprawdę ładne. Co jakiś czas wchodziło kilka osób i w większości przypadków nikt nic nie kupił. Poprzebierałam wieszaki i poukładałam od nowa złożone ubrania. Naprawdę nie mam co robić. Zbliżała się już piętnasta. Usiadłam znowu za kasą i ziewnęłam. Rozległ się dzwonek. W drzwiach zobaczyłam Kastiela, Lysandra i dwie inne dziewczyny. Jedna miała rude włosy spięte w warkocz a druga długie i białe. -Hej Lilith. –powiedział Kas. -Jak praca?-zapytał Lys. Wszyscy podeszli bliżej do mnie. Usłyszałam jak Leo się zbliża za mną. -Leoś!-biało włosa rzuciła się na czarnowłosego dając mu całusa w policzek. Och, widocznie są razem. -Och wybacz.-zwróciła się do mnie.-To ty jesteś Lilith. Roza. -Taak.-uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Trochę niezręcznie. -A to jest…-wskazała na rudowłosą. -Iris…-powiedziałam bez namysłu. -Tak! Skąd wiesz?-odezwała się imienniczka. -E, ja, Kastiel coś wspominał…-zająknęłam się. Nie wiem skąd mi to przyszło do głowy. Kas spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. Ja i on dobrze wiemy że nie wspomniał o jej imieniu ani razu. -Wracaliśmy ze szkoły więc pomyśleliśmy że wejdziemy po ciebie. –powiedział Lys. -A, dobra. Właśnie już kończę.-Kastiel nadal patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie, ale spojrzał się na moje kartki na stole. Szybko je zgarnęłam i włożyłam do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Cholera, teraz nie da mi spokoju. -Więc tak, Roza zostaje a Lilith idzie z nami. A ty Lys?-powiedziała Iris. -Tylko chwilę. -No to idziemy.-powiedziała entuzjastycznie Iris. -Do jutra.-rzuciłam do Leo po czym razem wyszliśmy. Przeszliśmy kawałek po czym Iris zawróciła do domu. Doszliśmy do stacji metra gdzie odłączył się od nas Lys i pojechał do domu. Zostałam sama z Kasem. -Co to miało być?-zapytał bez przegródek. -Ale co?-może odpuści? -Dobrze wiesz co. Nie udawaj głupią. -Ale ja nie wiem o czym mówisz. -Agh! Ale się uparłaś. Coś musiałaś sobie przypomnieć. Dlatego palnęłaś jej imieniem. Skąd je znasz? I co z tym rysunkiem? Miałaś mi mówić wszystko!-wkurzył się. -Oj dobra! Nie wiem skąd znam jej imię ale samo mi się na myśl nasunęło. Nieświadomie to powiedziałam. A rysunek..-sięgnęłam po niego do kieszeni. I mu podałam razem z kartką z imionami. Przyjrzałam się mu oczekując reakcji. Przeczytał nowo napisane słowa na co tylko skupił się i starał się zachować normalny wyraz twarzy. Zauważyłam tik nerwowy w okolicach ust. Przyjrzał się rysunku po czym zamarł. Obrócił kartkę by przeczytać ukryty napis. -Las Weir…-powiedział do siebie niemal bezgłośnie. -O co znowu chodzi?-zapytałam lekko zirytowana. -O nic. Ładnie rysujesz.-wkurza mnie. -Przestaniesz w końcu?! Przecież widzę że coś wiesz! Skoro ja mam ci mówić co sobie przypominam to ty powinieneś robić to samo! -Nic o tym nie wiem.-powiedział spokojnie patrząc w zupełnie inne miejsce. Coraz bardziej mnie wkurza. Złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam by spojrzał na mnie. -Przestańcie udawać! Powiedz w końcu co wiesz!-krzyknęłam na niego mocno wkurzona. Ale on jedynie patrzył na mnie zimnym, pustym wzrokiem. -Nie.-odpowiedział ostro i wyrwał mi się po czym ruszył dalej. „On wie, on wie”, usłyszałam w swojej głowie głos która brzmiał jak Golluma z Władcy Pierścieni. -Czekaj! Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę się dowiedzieć prawdy o sobie?! Mam do tego prawo! -Nie i koniec! –odwrócił się wkurzony. Teraz to mało mnie to obchodzi. -Dlaczego! Powiedz mi dlaczego nie mogę wiedzieć kim jestem?!-wrzasnęłam na nim. On zatrzymał się i podszedł do mnie. -Nawet jak bym ci powiedział nie uwierzyłabyś i nie przypomniała byś sobie całego życia. Tylko najdalej zwiała ode mnie. A tego najbardziej bym nie chciał.-szepnął tak bym tylko ja to słyszała. -Nie uciekłabym. Co jest takie straszne że nie mogę tego wiedzieć? -Nie będę o tym rozmawiał na ulicy. –rozejrzałam się. Miał rację. Kilka przechodniu przyglądało się naszej kłótni. -Więc w domu mi powiesz? -Może. Idziemy.-złapał mnie za rękę i prowadził wzdłuż ulicy w kierunku jego domu. Nie rozumiem. Moje istnienie, czy moje wspomnienia, przeszłość, są aż tak straszne? Przez cała drogę Kastiel trzymał mnie za rękę a raczej za nadgarstek, pewnie po to by się upewnić że gdzieś mu nie ucieknę. Gdy weszliśmy do domu jedna ze służących się z nami przywitała po czym odeszła do innego pokoju. -Teraz mi powiesz?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Nie. -Czemu? -Nie rozumiesz nadal? Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To i tak by nic nie zmieniło, jedynie naraziło cię na niebezpieczeństwo. -I tak słyszę jakieś głosy w głowie co podpowiadają mi pewne słowa czy informacje. Co może być gorszego?-Kas wydawał się być zaskoczony. -Słyszysz głosy? Często? -Co? Zależy.. Częściej przy kimś.. Ej, nie zmieniaj tematu!-podszedł do mnie. -To ważne. Przy kim? I dokładnie co? -No za pierwszym razem jak Lysander przyszedł… Słyszałam „Leviatan. Leviatan”. Przez to bolała mnie głowa. Gdy powiedziałam że idę się położyć mówiły coraz głośniej. Powtarzały „Leviatan”, „Mephisto” i „Mephistoles”. Potem doszło „Belzebub” a potem moje imię.-powiedziałam jak by skruszona. Przecież miałam mu mówić wszystko. Ale tylko to co sobie przypomniałam, a nie zwariowane głosy w głowie. Kastiel był zaskoczony i nawet przerażony. Tego nie udało mu się ukryć pod żelazną maską. -A Lucyfer? I Amon, oraz Askalon? -Lucyfer samo mi przyszło jak się obudziłam. Jak by ktoś poruszał moja ręką przez co również to imię zapisałam. A kiedy spałam słyszałam jak rozmawiacie i …-Kas skrzywił się znacznie.-A Amon, mówił mi ktoś w sklepie. Miałam wrażenie jak by ten ktoś był za mną. W tamtej chwili rysowałam ten las. Ale sama nie wiem w jaki sposób taki stworzyłam. Kastiel przetarł palcami skronie jak by go głowa bolała. -Chodź.-powiedział i zaraz ruszył na schody na trzecie piętro. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach niedaleko jego pokoju. -To twój pokój. Zaniosłem ci rzeczy. Siedź tam i nie wychodź. -Ale.. -Siedź tam i nie wychodź.-powtórzył groźnie. Straszny jest kiedy się wkurzy. Weszłam do pokoju a on zamknął za mną drzwi. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. W pokoju było łóżko z narzutą z czerwonej satyny a do niej poduszki. Obok czarne etażerki z nocną lampką. Po prawej stronie od łoża na ścianie były dwa okna z widokiem na góry drzew pobliskiego lasu. Natomiast po lewej stronie stała mała czarna sofa z jasnymi poduszkami. Naprzeciwko miejsca spania stała szafa i komoda nad która wisiało lustro. Cały pokój był pomalowany na pastelową, jasną czerwień z dodatkami czerni na ścianach. Obok łóżka stały moje torby z ubraniami które jeszcze nie zdążyłam wypakować. Podeszłam do lustra i się przejrzałam. Zobaczyłam bladą dziewczynę z sińcami pod oczyma oraz z czarnymi, potarganymi włosami. -Kim ja jestem?-powiedziałam do siebie. Lilith, pomyślałam, po prostu Lilith. Na komodzie leżała nowa szczotka do włosów, szczoteczka do zębów, biały ręcznik oraz kupione przeze mnie przybory higieniczne. Przeczesałam długie włosy lekko męcząc się z powstałymi kołtunami. Gdy skończyłam położyłam się na łóżku przytulając się do gładkiej satyny. To łóżko nie pachnie nim, pomyślałam. -Nudno tutaj..-szepnęłam do siebie jak by z nadzieją że ktoś mi odpowie. Muszę do łazienki. Ale Kastiel powiedział bym nie wychodziła. Chociaż może uda mi się niezauważenie przejść. Wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi. Ostrożnie otworzyłam je i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Nikogo nie ma. Poszłam do łazienki niezauważalnie i po zrobieniu swojego wyszłam cicho. Poszłam wzdłuż korytarza obok pokoju Kasa. Z zza rogu wyszedł chłopak i zaraz na mój widok twarz mu pociemniała. -Mówiłem że masz nie wychodzić!!-wrzasnął wkurzony na mnie. Bardzo wkurzony. Boje się. -Ja…-nagle obraz rzeczywistości zniknął mi z przed oczu i zobaczyłam mężczyznę stojącego nade mną. Był wyraźnie wściekły, trzymał w dłoniach bicz który zaciskał mocno dłońmi. Skuliłam się i opadłam na podłogę. Boję się, boję się! Siedziałam w kucki przytulając nogi do siebie. -Przepraszam, przepraszam nie chciałam. Ojcze już nie będę, przepraszam, przepraszam, wybacz mi. Przepraszam..-mówiłam w pośpiechu pół szlochając. -Ej, Lilith!-krzyknął Kastiel ale nie docierało nic do mnie. -Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam ojcze. Nie bij mnie proszę. Obiecuje już nic nie zrobię. Przepraszam wybacz mi. Wybacz, wybacz ojcze… Nie, proszę. Będę cię słuchać już nic nie zrobię…-szlochałam powtarzając co chwile te samo słowa przeprosin i błagań. -Lilith..-Kas położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Nie! Nie bij mnie! -Nie!-odrzuciłam jego rękę ze strachem i osunęłam się pod ścianą. –Nie bij mnie. Proszę nie bij. Już nie będę złą córką. Zrobię co chcesz. Proszę nie bij mnie więcej. Przepraszam, wybacz mi…-zaszlochałam ciężko. -Lilith, to ja. Ja ci nic nie zrobię…-powiedział Kastiel powoli zbliżając się do mnie. -Nie, nie, nie! Proszę nie!-skuliłam się zwijając się w kulkę. -Lilith, proszę to ja, Kastiel. Nic ci nie zrobię… Spokojnie. Spójrz na mnie. Tak jak powiedział, co trochę do mnie dotarło spojrzałam na niego przez czarne włosy. Za klękającym Kastielem zobaczyłam kolejną postać. Krzyknęłam znowu i zwinęłam się w kłębek. -Nie bijcie mnie proszę... Nie, proszę nie... Lucyfer, pomóż mi… Lucyfer, proszę.. Nie, nie bij mnie… -Ona tak cały czas.. Domyślam się co sobie przypomniała.. To moja wina..-szepnął Kas do postaci za nim. -Spróbuj ją uspokoić.. -Odejdź dalej. By cię nie widziała..-szepnął. -Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam… -Lilith… Spójrz, to tylko ja… Nic ci nie grozi.. –otworzyłam oczy by spojrzeć. Wcześniejszej postaci nie było. Tylko czerwono włosy chłopak patrzył na mnie. Kastiel.. Powoli zbliżył się do mnie. Zadrżałam gdy dotknął mojego ramienia ale nie odsunęłam go. Powolnymi ruchami starał się bardziej do mnie przybliżyć. -Lilith.. Nic ci nie zrobię.. Chodź do mnie.. *Kastiel* To było okropne. Bała się mnie. Była taka przerażona, bezbronna. -Lilith.. Nic ci nie zrobię.. Chodź do mnie.. –chciałem by podeszła. Złapałem ją za zimną rękę i lekko pociągnąłem.-Chodź… Powoli z wahaniem zbliżyłam się do mnie. -Kastiel…-powiedziała nadal lekko płacząc. Złapała mnie za szyję i przylgnęła do mojego ciała. Przytuliłem ją ostrożnie jak by była kruchą porcelaną albo gorzej, płatkiem śniegu. Cała drżała ze strachu. Przytuliłem ją jeszcze mocniej. Mam ochotę zabić go! Co on musiał jej robić... Złapałem ją pod kolanami i podniosłem. Nadal się trzęsła i kurczowo trzymała mojej szyi. Zaniosłem ją na łóżko do mojego pokoju który był zaraz obok. Skinąłem na Lysandra który stał w odpowiedniej odległości. Lilith powoli zdjęła ze mnie ręce. Ale zaraz wyciągnęła jedną do mnie gdy chciałem odjeść. Złapałem ją za dłoń, a drugą ręką pogłaskałem po głowie. Zbliżyłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło. Powili jej ręka wysunęła się z mojej. Zasnęła. Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z pokoju do Lysandra. -Właśnie tego nie chciałem. -Nie mamy innego wyjścia.-odpowiedział Lys. -… -Chodź do salonu. *Kastiel* -Nie wiedziałem że może to tak przeżywać.-powiedział lekko zdziwiony oraz pod denerwowany Lysander. -Ja też nie. Bała się mnie…-powiedziałem ze smutkiem w głosie. Siedząc na kanapie położyłem głowę w kolanach.-Myślała że ja jestem Nim… Lys tylko westchnął. -Co ja mam ci odpowiedzieć? -Sam nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.-położyłem się wzdłuż sofy z dłonią na oczach. -Może ty też powinieneś się przespać? -Może… -Powiem wszystko Amonowi i Iris. -Jasne.-powiedziałem nawet na niego nie patrząc. -Na razie. Trzymaj się. -Ta, na razie. Tylko nie wspominaj nic Asmodeuszowi!-krzyknąłem za nim. -Nie jestem głupi. Niczego się nie dowie.-powiedział po czym znikł. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem sobie trwać w smutku. *Lysander* Szczerze szkoda mi Kastiela. Ale nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Przeszedłem przez pasy dla pieszych a następnie w uliczkę pomiędzy budynkami. Droga prowadziła na skróty do mojego domu. Wszedłem do domu przez drzwi wejściowe, od razu spostrzegłem mojego brata siedzącego w fotelu. -Leo.-powiedziałem. -Hm? O co chodzi? Coś się stało?-zapytał luźno. Gdy spojrzałem na niego z uwagą od razu spoważniał. -Musimy porozmawiać. Opowiedziałem wszystko bratu. Co do szczegółu opisałem ostatnie wydarzenia związane z Lilith. Nie mógł uwierzyć w jakim tempie dziewczyna zdobywa informacje. -Wszystko dobrze z Kastielem? -Nie. Jest załamany. Nie widziałem go takiego nigdy wcześniej. Naprawdę się tym przejął. -Idiota. -Zbyt się zaangażował w tą sprawę. -Myślisz że… -Nie. Chociaż jest to możliwe. Mimo że nie znał tej dziewczyny. -Wcieleniami? -Tak. Ale teraz nie o tym. -Jest coś jeszcze? -Tylko to by Asmodeusz nie dowiedział się o niej. -Dlaczego? -Nie kontroluje demona. A wiemy jaki jest. -Rozumiem ale nie wiem czy się uda. -Niby czemu miałoby się nie udać? -Iris i Roza, oby dwie wiedzą o niej. Oraz oby dwie nie wiedzą kim ona jest i jaka jest ważna.-zrobiłem wielkie oczy. Usłyszałem dzwonek do telefonu oznaczający przybycie wiadomości. Wyjąłem komórkę z kieszeni spodni i przeczytałem wiadomość. „Już za późno. To taka niewinna dziewczynka, a może nie? -Nathaniel” -Kurwa. -przekląłem. *Lilith* Obudziłam się z krzykiem cała oblana zimnym potem. Wszystko po kolei powracało do mnie z przed kilku godzin. Kastiel, krzyk, ojciec.. Kastiel, Kastiel! Szybko wstałam z łóżka i podbiegłam do drzwi, niestety musiałam się oprzeć o ścianę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Po chwili gdy już zawroty glowy ustały otworzyłam drzwi i zaczęłam szukać Kastiela. Znalazłam go śpiącego na sofie w salonie. Usiadłam na podłodze przed nim. Wydawał się być spokojny ale wiem że tak nie jest. Pogłaskałam go wierzchem dłoni po policzku. Przyglądałam się mu. Ujęłam jego twarz w dłoń głaszcząc kciukiem policzek. To dziwne. Kiedy się tak zbliżyliśmy że tak się mną przejmuje? Kiedy stał się dla mnie ważny? Może wtedy gdy mnie uratował? Nie, to nie to. Wsunęłam rękę w jego czerwone włosy które zasłaniały mu twarz. Przecież nie znamy się nawet tydzień. O co w tym chodzi? Znaliśmy się wcześniej? Ale gdyby tak było powinnam sobie już go przypomnieć. Więc o co chodzi? Dlaczego teraz mu się przyglądając czuję się smutna? Dlaczego nie mogę odsunąć ręki i odejść? Przecież musi mnie znać skoro wie coś o mojej przeszłości. Wie coś ale nie chce mi powiedzieć. Przynajmniej teraz wiem jaki był czy jest mój ojciec. Wzdrygnęłam się na samo przypomnienie sceny. To pewnie o to sie obwinia. Głupek. Złapałam jego dłoń i splotłam nasze palce. Położyłam głowe na sofie tak bym mogła patrzeć na jego twarz. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zasnęłam. *Kastiel* Byłem na skraju snu i jawy. Czułem że ktoś mnie dotyka ale po części nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Otworzyłem oczy. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Jest ciemno, bardzo ciemno. Dojrzałem z daleka postać z biała poświatą. Był to chudy mężczyzna z długimy za pośladki, czarnymi włosami. Stał do mnie tyłem, rozglądał się dookoła. Nagle odwrócił się do mnie. Rozpoznałem go od razu. Mephistoles, demon okrucieństwa, sadysta. Jest przewroty, sarkastyczny, szyderczy, drwiący. Jest we mnie. Jestem człowiekiem w którym tkwi jeden z największych, najpotężniejszych demonów. Z dala zauważyłem wysoką kobietę idącą w strone Mephisto. Biała bardzo dlugie, prawie do ziemi, białe włosy. Z kazdym jej krokiem widziałem nową rzecz. Miała na sobie szarą suknie, jej twarz była przygnębiona. Była w ciąży. Podeszła do demona który najwidoczniej jej wyczekiwał. Powiedziała do niego kilka słów po czym on upadł ciężko na kolana. Potarł dłonią twarz. Płakał, demon, prawdziwy demon ronił szczere łzy, łzy rozpaczy. Doznałem olśnienia. Ta kobieta to Lilit, bądź Lilith. Nie moja Lilith. Lilit także jest demonem, tylko z innego szczebla. Reprezentuje bezpłodność, poronienia, strach wsród dzieci. Mephisto rozpacza nad dzieckiem która miała urodzic Lilit, ale "klątwa" która w sobie ma zabiła dziecko. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Dlatego demon we mnie i zarazem ja się do niej przywiązałem. Moja Lilith jest wcielenim tej Lilit. Demonica Bezpłodności. *Kas* Szybko zaraz po obudzeniu zerwałem się do pozycji siedzącej. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, chociaż nie były one moje. Mephisto we mnie po przypomnieniu sobie prawdy rozpacza za Lilit i dzieckiem które stracili. Po policzkach wolno spłynęły słone krople. Zauważyłem śpiącą Lilith opartą o kanapę obok mnie. Chyba już nic jej nie jest. Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl. Lilith lekko się poruszyła, i leniwie otworzyła oczy. Widać że jej ulżyło gdy popatrzyła na mnie ale zaraz pochmurniała. -Płakałeś.-powiedziała. To nie było nawet pytanie. Z zawstydzenia spojrzałem w drugą stronę. Nie ma mowy bym się przyznał. Poza tym to nie ja płakałem. -Nie. Zdaje ci się.-powiedziałem tylko najzwyczajniej jak umiałem. Niestety nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Spojrzała na mnie z naburmuszoną miną. To oczywiste że mi nie wierzy. Jednak nic nie odpowiedziała. Było już późno więc po kolacji położyliśmy się spać. Rano ja poszedłem do szkoły a Lilith do pracy u Leo. *Lilith* Nudy, nudy, nudy! Nie myślałam że siedzenie za kasą w sklepie jest takie nudne. Jak bym pracowała może w spożywczaku byłoby inaczej. Ale muszę siedzieć w tym drogim sklepie gdzie prawie nikt nic nie kupuje! Od prawie dwóch godzin próbuje coś z siebie wykrzesać na papier. Niestety już mi nie idzie tak jak wcześniej. Zaczęłam rysować łąkę kwiatów maku. Rysowałam, a przynajmniej się starałam, dokładnie. Niestety mało można zrobić z użyciem jedynie długopisu. Powinnam dzisiaj w domu poszukać jakiś kredek. Każdy powinien posiadać coś w takim stylu. W tym wielkim domu mogę spodziewać się wszystkiego. Od kilku dni normalnie funkcjonuję w domu Kastiela. Nic specjalnego się nie dzieje. Codzienna rutyna. Podsumowując, mieszkamy razem od około dwóch tygodni. Dotychczas nie przypomniałam sobie nic przydatnego mimo czerwonego koloru ścian. Na dodatek mam w ustach metaliczny smak, którego powodu istnienia nie znam. Nieważne co zjem czy wypije, nadal to czuję. Przez to bez przerwy żuję miętową gumę. Tylko na chwile udaje mi się zamaskować ten smak. Usłyszałam dzwonek przy drzwiach. Do sklepu wszedł wysoki blond włosy chłopak. Wydawał się być w moim wieku ale aura powagi i wyższości ukrywała ten aspekt. Miał na sobie biała, rozpiętą koszulę, pod spodem widniała szara bokserka. Nie powiem, dość przystojny. Podszedł do lady patrząc mi w oczy. -Witaj, jesteś Lilith, prawda?-zdziwiłam się. -Tak... Skąd.. -Nathaniel.-lekko kiwnął głową. -Skąd wiesz kim jestem? O co chodzi? -Jestem przewodniczącym w szkole do której chodzą Kastiel, Lysander, Iris, Rozalia... -Em, miło mi poznać. -Mi ciebie także.-powiedział po czym ujął moją dłoń i pocałował. Pocałował! -Co tu robisz?-usłyszałam za sobą lodowaty głos. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. -Witaj, A.. Leo. -powiedział blondyn z zadziornym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Piękny, piękny, boski... Straszny...". Znowu zaczęłam słyszeć głosy w głowie. Jednak tym razem to były kobiety. Raz zafascynowane, a raz speszone, przestraszone. -Co tu robisz?-zapytał znowu zimno. -Co robię? W szkole głośno o niej. Trudno nie przegapić. -Nie jesteś tu mile widziany. -Jak nie miło.-zaśmiał się. Usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi. Weszła do sklepu młoda dziewczyna. Przywitała się należycie, za to my jej odpowiedzieliśmy. Dziewczyna zaczęła oglądać się na wieszaki i pułki. Co chwile zerkała na Nathaniela. Coś mi mówi że powinnam trzymać się od niego z daleka, nie wspominając o głosach. -Proszę, wyjdź.-powiedział chłodno ale nadal spokojnie. -Chciałem się tylko przywitać.-wyciągnął rękę by ująć moją, jednak cofnęłam dłoń przyciągając ją do piersi. –Miło było cię poznać.-powiedział nadal z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ruszył do wyjścia nie oglądając się nawet na dziewczyna która ukradkiem się w niego przypatrywała. „Kłamca, kłamca… Łgarz.. Asmodeuszu!”, rozległy się donośne głosy w mojej głowie. Skrzywiłam się na powstały ból w czaszce. Kolejne imię do kolekcji. -Lepiej go unikaj. –usłyszałam Leo obok mnie. -Dlaczego? Nie żebym nie zauważyła jak się zachowuje ale… -Po prostu lepiej nie. Jest niebezpieczny. -Niebezpieczny? W jaki sposób? -Egh, nie ważne. Unikaj go jak ognia. -Dobrze.. -Za chwile kończysz, możesz już iść. -Nie, miałam czekać na Kasa. -Dobrze. Odwrócił się i poszedł na swoje zaplecze. -Ano..-usłyszałam głos za sobą. Stała za mną poprzednia kobieta, zupełnie o niej zapomniałam.-Przepraszam, ale gdzie jest przebieralnia? -Tam, za manekinem. –wskazałam ręką. Serio jej nie widać? Może powinnam... Wracając do rzeczywistości spojrzałam na kasę przy której siedział Leo czytając jakieś pismo. Ruszyłam na zaplecze po swoje rzeczy. Jest to małe pomieszczenie ze stołem kreślarskim, maszyną do szycia, wielką szafą na materiały oraz różnymi przyborami. Po lewej jest mała wnęka z zasłoną. Po przeciwległej ścianie są drzwi które prowadzą do maleńkiej szatni oraz łazienki. Wyjęłam z szafeczki moje rzeczy i oparłam się o ścianę. Już trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego wydarzenia. Od tego czasu ma do mnie pewien dystans. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Czuje się z tym nieswojo. Czasem odnosi się do mnie bardzo delikatnie. Denerwuje mnie to. Może i raz byłam bardzo krucha ale przecież widział jaka się zachowuje na co dzień. Chyba że nie robi tego celowo. Tyle że z samego początku był inny. Co się zmieniło? Usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi. Spojrzałam w ich stronę na wyłaniającego się Kastiela. -Tu jesteś. -Jestem.-powiedziałam jak do głupiego z lekko nieprzytomną miną. Nadal byłam w środku własnego monologu. -Co tak stoisz? Zabieraj rzeczy i idziemy. -Już już.-tak jak powiedział tak zrobiliśmy. -Do jutra Leo. -powiedziałam wychodząc ze sklepu. -Coś nowego dzisiaj robiłaś?-zapytał Kastiel. -Nie. Rysowałam. Nudy. -Coś ci się przypomniało? -Nie.. Chociaż, chyba już to wiesz od Leo ale przyszedł Nathaniel. Mówił że w szkole głośno o mnie i chciał się przywitać..- przyglądałam się jego twarzy. Na jego imię pojawił się nieznaczny grymas i złość czy pogarda w oczach. Aż tak na niego działa? -Pierdoli od rzeczy. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić byś trzymała się z daleka od tego chuja. -Nie.-definitywnie go nienawidzi. Lepiej o nim nie wspominać. Mimo że chce się czegoś dowiedzieć. Poza tym jest coś jeszcze.-Asmodeusz tak? Bałam się spojrzeć mu w oczy. -Czyli jednak... -Głosy. One same powiedziały. Ale ja go nie pamiętam.-westchnęłam-Piękny, piękny, boski straszny... Kłamca, łgarz, Asmodeuszu.-zacytowałam. -Racja. -...-popatrzyłam się w nogi. Wszyscy dookoła wiedzą o co chodzi a jedynie ja mam wielki mętlik w głowie. Chcę się zapytać. Ale znowu się wkurzy. -Co? Coś chcesz powiedzieć? -...Nie. -Wiesz że to dla twojego dobra. Nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć. -Wiem, ale to okropne uczucie. -Musisz wytrzymać. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy wolałbym byś nadal niczego nie pamiętała. -Ja chce wiedzieć. Ale co jeśli będę inna. Jeśli pamięć wróci, będę inną osobą niż teraz? Boje się że ta "zła",znając życie, przeszłość wpłynie na to kim jestem teraz. -Nie mogę ci tego zagwarantować ale sądzę że jeśli przypomnisz sobie wszystko, to nie zniknie ta Lilith która stoi przed mną. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. -Mam nadzieję.-zwolniłam kroku na chwilę. -Chodź. Mamy obiad do zrobienia.-wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Ujęłam ją i ruszyliśmy do jego domu. Czuję jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. Pojawi się zaraz nowy rozdział. Wiele czasu minęło od ostatniego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję że ktoś się ucieszy za kontynuacje. Jeśli coś wymyślę i będą pozytywne komentarze, pojawią się kolejne wpisy. Minęły prawie dwa lata. Mój styl pisania i może wprawa zmieniły się. Uprzedzam poprzedzając pretensje. Miłego czytania, liczę na pozytywny odzew :) Obudził mnie dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Siedząc na łóżku w pokoju słyszałam odgłosy kłótni. Prawdopodobnie Kastiela z jakimś innym mężczyzną. Naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć co się stało. Mimo, że nie chce i tak wstaje i idę w stronę kuchni. Słyszę więcej krzyków w nieznanym mi języku. Lepiej wrócę, gdyby Kastiel zobaczył, że podsłuchuje nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Im dłużej z nim mieszkam tym bardziej widzę jego złą stronę. Jest porywczy, arogancki, nerwowy, czasami agresywny. Gdyby nie to, że przy mnie stara się wszystko ukrywać po ostatnich wydarzeniach, nie wiedziałabym czy go nawet lubię. Przy mnie jest inny, boi się, że mi odbije. Czasami krzyknie na mnie gdy zrobię coś źle albo zapytam się o to samo co nie chce mi zdradzić. Wtedy kończy się moim milczeniem, on wychodzi, idzie się wyżyć, zapalić, zagrać na gitarze, w najgorszym wypadku coś niszczy. I to jest ten moment. Podeszłam do wielkiego lustra nad komodą. Włosy mi tak szybko rosną, już sięgają ponad połowy pleców. Rozczesałam powstałe kołtuny na głowie i zaczęłam przyglądać się swojej twarzy. Każda kobieta tak robi, szuka jakichś niedoskonałości, odchyłów, żeby mieć pretekst do dołowania się. No i oczywiście znalazłam. Niestety tylko ślepy by nie zauważył czerwonej diody na środku czoła. To jak wisienka na torcie mojego beznadziejnego humoru tego dnia. Spojrzałam w okno. Jest wcześnie jeszcze, mamy wiosnę, słonko świeci. Może jak się dotlenie coś mi się przypomni, albo chociaż zapomnę o ostatnim stresie. Nie bez powodu ludzie z amnezją mają konsultacje z psychiatrą. Schodzę na dół schodami do kuchni gdzie stoi czerwono włosy nerwus oparty o wyspę kuchenną. Nerwowo ściska gumową piłeczkę Demona, a on patrzy na swojego pana zastanawiając się czy dostanie swoją własność z powrotem. -Wszystko okej?-ostrożnie zapytałam. -A wygląda?- parsknął. Oszczędziłam sobie odpowiedzi i oznajmiłam że wychodzę się przejść. On tylko mruknął. W momencie gdy byłam już przy drzwiach z impetem rzucił piłeczkę o podłogę ta odbiła sie od ściany, a za nią pobiegł Demon. Spojrzałam się na niego z nadzieją że zacznie mówić. -Co?-zapytał oschle, jakby z pretensja że w ogóle na niego patrze. -Nic!-odburknęłam wrogo i wyszłam trzaskając drzwiami. Co za dzieciak. Gdyby to był jeden taki moment. Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie. A on się odsuwa ode mnie, jest arogancki i oschły. Też mogę być wściekła. Nie żartujemy, prawie nie rozmawiamy. A ja potrzebuje jakiegoś kontaktu. Dotyku, rozmowy. Przez całą drogę do parku myślałam o tym co chce mu powiedzieć, a tego nie zrobię. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Do póki się nie ustabilizuje. Dotarłam do parku. Kastiel pokazał mi miejsce gdzie mnie znalazł. Nie szukałam, bo nie miałam nic co mogłam zgubić. Nawet butów. Chociaż nie zaszkodzi zerknąć. Na skraju parku, z daleka od ławek i placu zabaw stoi duży dąb. Obok niego rośnie żywopłot i parę krzaczków. Z daleka widać dzieci bawiące się ze sobą i psy z właścicielami. Tu gdzie stoję nikogo nie ma. Jak by nikt nie chciał posiedzieć w odosobnieniu w chłodnym cieniu drzewa. Usiadłam pod dębem i zaczęłam się przyglądać wszystkiemu. Szukając, komórki, portfela, czy zerwanej opaski z psychiatryka. Nic. Nic nie widzę. Położyłam się na boku na miękkiej trawce. Po chwili przykuło moja uwagę coś błyszczącego. Wczołgałam się pod krzak. W dłoni miałam kluczyk. Zwykły kluczyk jak do mieszkania. Jest trochę ubłocony ale całkiem nowy. Z jednej strony widnieje numer 37. A z drugiej jest wyskrobana litera L. * -Może zabrałaś komuś zgubiony klucz do mieszkania! W jaki sposób mógłby być to twój klucz?-powiedział oburzony Kastiel. -No ale jak dowiem się nawet do kogo należy to go odniosę, albo oddam do biura rzeczy znalezionych. -Jak chcesz.. Nawet nie wiesz do czego może być ten klucz.-powiedział, jakby licząc na przyznanie racji. -Wiem o tym. Może wiesz jak wyglądają klucze do mieszkań w tym mieście? Macie skrytki bankowe?-zapytałam. \ Kas chwilę się zastanowił i szybko wstał. Niemal pobiegł w stronę pokojów, ja za nim. Weszliśmy do małego gabinetu. On zaczął przetrzepywać szuflady, szafki. Coraz więcej papierów lądowało na podłogę. Przyglądałam się mu z zaciekawieniem czego tak zjadliwie szuka. -Mam!-krzyknął. Spojrzałam mu przez ramię. W dłoni trzymał dwa klucze, jeden mój, który znalazłam i drugi taki sam tyle, że z innym numerem. -Skrytka bankowa, to jest to. Spojrzał na mnie z satysfakcją. W końcu idziemy na przód. A on w końcu spojrzał na mnie! -To znaczy że idziemy do banku?-zapytałam. -Tak, w tej chwili. Chodź. * Dojechanie do banku zajęło nam 8 min autobusem. Po wejściu do budynku odwróciłam się do Kastiela. -Idę sama.-powiedziałam stanowczo. -Okej.-nie protestował. Podeszłam do okienka. -Dzień Dobry. Chciałabym zabrać rzeczy ze skrytki. -Dobrze. Poproszę klucz na chwilę.-odpowiedziała ładna blondynka. Wpisała coś w system, sprawdziła, wydrukowała. -I poproszę tu podpisać.-podała mi kartkę. Cholera. Podpis. Jak ja nie wiem nawet jak się nazywam. Napisałam Niewyraźnie „LS” i szlaczek naśladujący litery. Mam nadzieję że wystarczy. -Proszę za mną.-prowadzi mnie przez długi korytarz, przez żelazne drzwi otwierane kartą. Mijamy kilku ochroniarzy. Weszłyśmy do pokoju z sejfami, przy ścianie stoi mały stolik i krzesło. -Proszę się nie spieszyć, ktoś będzie na Panią czekał za drzwiami.-powiedziała i wyszła. Podeszłam do szafki z numerem 37. Przekręciłam kluczyk w zamku. W środku była koperta. Dość duża, brązowa. Wyjęłam ją i usiadłam na krześle. Wysypałam zawartość. Dowód osobisty, paszport, dyplom ukończenia szkoły w Szwecji. Lilith Stark, 18 lat. Urodziny 19 sierpnia. Ostatnie miejsce zamieszkania to Nagoya, w Japonii. Ukończyła szkołę z internatem w Szwecji. Paszport jest ważny jeszcze kilka lat. Na zdjęciach jestem naprawdę ja. Nie uśmiecham się, wyglądam na wykończoną i smutną, ale dalej to jestem ja. W kopercie znalazłam kilka tysięcy i kolejna koperta podpisana „Od Lilith do Lilith”. Zabrałam wszystko do swojej torby i wyszłam. Oddałam klucz i podpisałam kolejne dokumenty. Wróciłam do Kastiela, który czekał niecierpliwie na fotelu w recepcji. -I co? -Idziemy.-odpowiedziałam. „Kochana Ja. Wiem że wszystko co się działo w ostatnim czasie może cię przerażać. Ale wiedz że widziałaś w swoim życiu o wiele bardziej przerażające rzeczy niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Piszę do ciebie, do siebie ponieważ straciłaś pamięć. Na moje, twoje, nasze życzenie. Taka jest zapłata. Może to i lepiej. Musisz uważać. Zaufać swojej intuicji i odróżnić wroga od przyjaciela. Spotkasz lub spotkałaś już ich. Prędzej czy później pojawią się. Takie jest przeznaczenie i ty o tym wiesz. Czujesz nadchodzące nieuniknione. Nie mogę ci wszystkiego przypomnieć. Sama odkryjesz to co zostało zabrane. Zobaczysz że masz w sobie więcej siły. Pracuj nad nią. To co masz w sobie nie jest klątwą. Jest darem który musisz wykorzystać. Istnieje osoba która znasz. Znałaś ją wiele razy. Kiedy ją spotkasz będziesz wiedzieć że już ją znasz. Oni wszyscy, ty ich przyciągasz. Wszystkie dokumenty i dane w nich zawarte są fałszywe. Uważaj na nie. Nie wychylaj się. On nie może cię znaleźć. Belzebub nie będzie miał tej satysfakcji. Nie pozwól mu.” Tusz na kartce jest rozmyty. Pismo jest niedbałe i wygląda tak jakby ktoś pisał bardzo szybko. Czuję że trzęsą mi się ręce gdy próbuje po raz kolejny przeczytać linijki tekstu. Mam wrażenie jakby to co działo się teraz, wcześniej i to co zdarzy się za chwilę, jest tylko snem. Koszmarem, bardzo realnym. Robi mi się zimno. Wzrok się zamazuje, a chwile po tym widzę światełka, plamki przysłaniające mi obraz. Mimo że siedzę na kanapie czuję że zaraz upadnę. Albo wpadnę w głęboką i ciemną otchłań. Słyszę szum w uszach oraz narastający pisk który przeradza się w krzyk. Zasłaniam uszy dłońmi modląc się by krzyk ustał. Lecz zdaje sobie sprawę że to ja krzyczę. * -Lilith! Lila! Słyszysz mnie?!-ktoś krzyczy. Ktoś krzyczy do mnie.-Spójrz na mnie! Powoli wszystko ustaje. Czuje uścisk na nadgarstkach. Podnoszę głowę i spoglądam w przód. Kastiel wpatruje się we mnie. Jego źrenice są maksymalnie zwężone tak jakby przestały istnieć. -Dlaczego ja?-pytam zachrypniętym głosem. Zaraz po tym mam uczucie deja vu. To się już zdarzyło. Rozpacz, krzyk i pytanie, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi. To samo. Dziesiątki, setki razy. To samo. To samo uczucie widzę w oczach Kastiela. Są zaskoczone a zarazem smutne. Widzę jak jedna samotna łza zbiera się w kąciku oka i spływa po jego policzku gdy mówi. -Bo takie jest przeznaczenie.. Wiem że ma racje. Nie tylko dlatego że pisałam o tym w liście ani że mówi to z takim przekonaniem. Sama jestem świadoma że taka jest prawda. Podnoszę jedną z dłoni i dotykam jego policzka i najdelikatniej na ile mnie stać ścieram ją. Przytrzymuję dłoń na policzku. Kas zamyka oczy tak jakby chciał pochłonąć cały mój dotyk. Szepczę. Coś czego nie rozumiem. Delikatnie i wolno. Słowa brzmią jak syczenie węża jednak z drugiej strony jak szelest liści. Teraz to nie jestem ja, a jednak część mnie wie co to znaczy. On też wie. Jestem pewna że jest to bardzo ciepłe wyznanie z lekkim uczuciem smutku. Czuję ukłucie w sercu. Zauważam że chłopak klęka na dywanie gdy podnosi na mnie wzrok i bierze do ręki moją. Szepcze do mnie dokładnie to samo patrząc mi w oczy. Po czym całuje delikatnie wierz mojej dłoni. Nikt nie zaprzeczy magicznego nastroju wokół nas. Coś czego nie zapomina się. Czas wcześniej zdawał się stanąć by wydłużyć tą chwile ale teraz jakby zaczyna płynąć dalej. -Już mi lepiej.-mówię i uśmiecham się lekko. -Cieszę się.-odpowiada Kastiel. -Zdążyłeś przeczytać kiedy byłam w trakcie histerii? -Nie. Ale domyślam się co jest tam napisane. Podaję mu sponiewieraną kartkę. Czyta ze spokojem, później podnosi wzrok i pyta. -Wiesz coś więcej poza tym? -Wiem że to Ty jesteś tym kogo znam. Znam od wielu lat. Też to czujesz prawda? -Czułem odkąd cię spotkałem. Później tylko upewniałaś mnie. Wiedziałem że znowu cię spotkam..-ze smutkiem w głosie wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. -Wiesz więcej niż ja prawda? Wy wiecie. Ty i Lysander, także Leo. -Tak. -Więc czemu mi nie powiesz? -Bo nie mogę. -Dlaczego? Mam znowu to znosić i dowiadywać się o sobie sama mimo że ty znasz całą prawdę? -Eh. To nie tak. Nie wiem wszystkiego. Po prostu tak jak i ty mamy swoje przeczucia i wizje. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć bo możesz sobie nie poradzić z cała ilością informacji i teorii. Sama musisz odkryć to wszystko co straciłaś. Masz amnezje, przywrócenie pamięci musi się odbyć powoli inaczej oszalejesz. Wierz mi. -Jak mam odróżnić to co jest prawdą? -Sama sobie to powiedziałaś. Ufaj intuicji. Notatka od autora Witam wszystkich którzy tu dotarli! Muszę powiedzieć że ciężko jest pisać kontynuację opowieści na którą miało się pomysł 3 lata temu. Rok temu wróciłam jednak nie dane mi było pisać dalej. Tym razem pewnie będzie tak samo ale nabrałam ochotę na pokazanie się i dopisanie czegoś nowego. Tak jak i wcześniej, styl pisania różni się od wcześniejszego. Szczerze nie pamiętam wiele z tego co miało się stać później lub to co stało się w przeszłości Lilith. Jednak mam nadzieję że tekst jest spójny i bez jakichś niedomówień. Dajcie znać czy ten mały rozdzialik podobał się :P Oraz ciekawi mnie czy ktoś zna Władczynie Anarchii z 2014 roku :D Do zobaczenia wkrótce! Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam scenę wyjętą ze świata. Stoję w białej nicości, a przede mną stoi białowłosa kobieta. Przed nią stoi siwawy mężczyzna w szaro-białej szacie. Kobieta krzyczy do niego ze łzami w oczach. -Ono nie rusza się! Nie rusza się! Błagam, Szamanie powiedz mi że ono żyje!-krzyczy prawie łkając. Zauważam że trzyma się za ciężarny brzuch. -Przykro mi, niewiele mogę zrobić.. Proszę, podejdź za mną do chaty. Spodziewam się że ona pójdzie za nim jednak stoi w miejscu. Gdy na mnie spogląda przeszywa mnie lodowaty dreszcz. Jest niewyobrażalnie piękna mimo podkrążonych oczu. Wygląda młodo choć ślady wyczerpania dodają jej lat. -Tak się działo co każde pokolenie. Zawsze kończyło się tragicznie. Belzebub nie spocznie by mnie znaleźć.-rzekła kobieta poważnie patrząc w moją stronę. -Ale ja nic nie rozumiem! Nie wiem nawet kim jestem.-powiedziałam zrozpaczona. -Jest nas dwie w jednym ciele. Ciała, ponad sto. -Niewiele mi to mówi..-szepnęłam ze smutkiem. Kobieta wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. -Złap mnie. Wszystko zobaczysz. Z lekkim wahaniem podeszłam bliżej i dotknęłam koniuszka jej kościstego palca. Był zimny jak lód. Po mniej niż sekundzie znalazłam się na kwiecistej łące. Na niej siedziało dwoje kochanków. Kobieta o brązowych włosach i chłopak o śniadej cerze. Oboje byli ubrani jak chłopi. Rozmawiali ze sobą, przytulali. Wymienili ze sobą parę pocałunków. Widać że są szczęśliwi i nic im nie przeszkodzi. W następnej scenie jesteśmy w drewnianej chatce. Dziewczyna już starsza leży w łóżku. Przytula szmatkę i trzęsie się niesiona płaczem. Naprzeciw niej klęczy ten sam chłopak co chwilę wcześniej całował lubą na łące. Ten również łka. Scena łapie mnie za serce. W momencie gdy chce odwrócić wzrok zauważam białowłosą, lekko przeźroczystą stojącą za łóżkiem dziewczyny. Stoi nieruchomo jednak z jej twarzy spływa morze łez. Ręce ma zaciśnięte w pięści. Za chłopakiem dostrzegam mężczyznę. Ma bujne czarne, długie włosy wysoko postawione. On także cierpi razem z kobietą zasłaniając swoją rozpacz. Później widzę jak sceneria się zmienia. Widzę co chwilę innych ludzi. O innym wyglądzie, o innym kolorze skóry w innym wieku. Ale jedno się zawsze pojawia. Płacz, rozpacz, agonia. I tych dwoje stojących za parą cierpiących. Co każdą parę są coraz bardziej przybici, zaczynają klęczeć, siedzieć. Aż naglę na ich twarzach widzę złość. Na kogo? Na co? Zaraz po tym scena znowu się zmienia. Widzę czarnowłosą dziewczynę siedzącą na czarno-metalicznym tronie. Siedzenie jest całe nierówne, gdzieniegdzie wystrzeliwują kolce okalając całe siedzisko. Dziewczyna mimo że siedzi wygląda jakby miała się zerwać do biegu. Jednak nic się nie dzieje. Nie. Coś ją trzyma. Nie widać co ale zdecydowanie chce się wydostać. Dziewczyna podnosi głowę i wtedy. Coś jakby we mnie uderzyło. Nie fizycznie, ale boli podobnie. To bolesna prawda. Ponieważ tą dziewczyną jestem ja. Szamocze się, krzyczy. -Nie dostaniesz jej!! Nigdy!! Nie złamiesz mnie! Nie potrafisz wypędzić nawet jednego demona przez tysiące lat! Ty razem będzie inaczej! Chwile po tym widzę jak wstaje i chwiejnym krokiem idzie do drzwi i biegnie wzdłuż czerwonego korytarza. -Dalej masz jakieś wątpliwości?-pyta białowłosa. Nie zauważyłam że dalej stoi koło mnie. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Nic nie mówię więc kontynuuje. -Jestem Lilit. A ty Lilith. Jestem tobą a ty mną. Jednak ja znałam wiele takich jak ty. A jednak, jesteś wyjątkowa. -Dlaczego on chce ciebie?-pytam odzyskawszy mowę. -Chce mnie dla siebie. Mimo wszystko jestem jego córką. Przewidział dla mnie tron u boku Lucyfera. Wiesz.. kiedyś nie byłam taka jak teraz. Zanim stałam się demonem, byłam czymś w rodzaju człowieka. Ja i Mephistofeles byliśmy szczęśliwi, niestety krótko. Nie mogłam mieć dzieci. Ludzie są słabi, a On stworzył mnie ze złości. Chciał mnie sprowadzić ale ja odradzałam się w dziewczynach uciekając przed nim. Jednak Mephisto. Zawsze go spotykałam. Za każdym razem kochał mnie tak jak ja jego. Zawsze będziemy razem. Zawsze będziemy cierpieli bo On nie da za wygraną. Mówią że jestem Demonem Bezpłodności. To nie prawda. Kiedyś byłam obdarzona mocami. Mogłam rozmawiać z naturą, z duszami. Zwali mnie Królową. A jego Królem. Oboje mamy moc, bardzo silną. Żeby oderwać od siebie dwie dusze trzeba rozerwać je na kawałki. Można jedynie zadając cierpienie… Belzebub sprowadzał nieszczęścia. Te które zranią mnie najbardziej. Nasze dzieci umierały tyle razy! Mimo to nie poddawałam się. Właśnie przez to moje imię kojarzone jest z.. bezpłodnością..-spojrzała mi w oczy, które w trakcie opowieści zalały się łzami.-Jednak jesteś ty. Porwał cię żeby wydostać mnie w inny sposób. Lucyfer pomagał Ci. -Dlaczego?-spytałam zdumiona. -Każde z demonów ma swoją słabość, bo każde z nasz zostało stworzone z cierpienia słabego człowieka. -Więc czemu ja mogę to zmienić? -Udało ci się uciec z jego więzów. Z innego świata. Zeref cię posłuchał bo jesteś Królową, bo ja jestem, a zarazem częścią ciebie. Jesteś świadoma wszystkiego, nie tak jak poprzednie. Porywanie ciebie było jego największym błędem. Poza tym, masz przy sobie ukochanego.-uśmiechnęła się blado. Mimowolnie pomyślałam o Kastielu. -To on jest Mephistofelesem?-pytam. -A jak myślisz? Myślę że to właśnie na niego czekałam całe wieki. -Gdy się obudzisz nie będzie mnie. Będziesz sobą ale mną zarazem. Będziesz wiedziała większość to co ja wiem, to co widziałam. Przeszłość będzie cię nawiedzać z bolesną siłą. A teraz, wracaj. -A co z tobą?-pytam pośpiesznie. -Wystarczy mi że jestem znów blisko niego.-uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Poczułam jakby szarpnięcie, a potem nastała ciemność. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Władczyni Anarchii" by Yuukine? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel